1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a remote control system and, more particularly, to a remote control system for a pointing robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional remote control system includes, for example, a remote control car and a remote controller. The remote control car can move according to an electric wave signal sent by the remote controller. The remote control car generally includes a switch configured to activate a receiver so as to allow the remote control car to standby or move straight at a predetermined velocity. The remote controller includes a plurality of buttons thereon, for example, including a plurality of direction keys configured to control moving directions of the remote control car. To improve the pointing accuracy, some remote controllers are disposed with a joystick for replacing the direction keys for providing more controllable directions. Therefore, users may use the joystick of the remote controller to control the remote control car to turn to any angle.
However, as the user's visual line is not consistent with the current moving direction of a controlled device, the user has to consider the steering based on the visual line of the controlled device during operation. For example, when the user sends a left-turn instruction through the remote controller to the remote control car, the user may see the remote control car turning left if the user's visual line is identical to the moving direction of the remote control car; on the contrary, the user may see the remote control car turning right if the user's visual line is opposite to the moving direction of the remote control car. Therefore, the direction control in the conventional remote control system is not intuitive for the user.
Another remote control system uses a laser guiding beam to replace the control through the above mentioned mechanical buttons. The remote control system includes a controlled device and a remote device. The remote device is disposed with a laser. The controlled device has a camera configured to capture images of an orientation point of the laser guiding beam and moves toward the orientation point. Compared with the above mentioned method, this kind of remote device significantly simplifies the arrangement of buttons and is able to improve user's operating experience. However, the camera of the controlled device has to perform a 360-degree panoramic scanning so as to capture the image of the laser guiding beam. Meanwhile, as the identifying process can be easily interfered by ambient light thus the remote control system has problems of long response time and low accuracy.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides a remote control system that can move the controlled device efficiently and accurately without complicated buttons.